Ruby The Gloomy Girl
by KotomiAshuri
Summary: I made this story two years ago, it is not from the Anime show that it says its from.


Ruby The Gloomy Girl

There once was a little girl who was always sad and gloomy. Her name was Ruby, Ruby had no friends and she was always alone. But she had two stuffed animals one was a bunny and the other was a bear. Ruby would sometimes wish that her two stuffed animals could walk and talk.

That night she picked up her bunny and bear, then went outside and walked to the near by park. When she got there she sat down her bunny and bear then laid on the fresh green grass. Ruby looked up at the bright moon then looked at all the small stars up in the sky, she saw a shooting star pass by then she closed her eyes.

"I wish my bunny and bear could walk, talk, and be my best friends." Ruby whispered her wish

After the shooting star went away Ruby started to hum a peaceful melody. Ruby then heard a voice talking to her, it sounded sweet and nice. She had never heard that voice before, Ruby opened her eyes and as she did she saw her two stuffed animals leaning over her face.

"Hey Ruby!" The bunny and bear yelled while happy

Rub's eyes widen and she sat up fast in shock.

"W-what? How can you two talk and walk?" Ruby asked while looking at them

"I'm berry." The bear said

"I'm Bonn Bonn." The bunny said

"We can talk and walk cause of that wish you made." Bonn Bonn said

Ruby got up and ran behind a big cherry blossom tree, she covered her ears with her hands then started to cry. Bonn Bonn and Berry walked slowly behind the tree to Ruby's side.

"No! This is just a dream." Ruby said while crying more and shaking her head

"It's not a dream Ruby." Berry said

Bonn Bonn got closer to Ruby then hugged her tight.

"I never like how you are always sad and alone, it worries me." Bonn Bonn said sweetly

Ruby wiped her tears away and hugged Bonn Bonn, then stood up.

"So this is not a dream it is real." Ruby said

"Yes." Bonn Bonn and Berry said while smiling

Ruby picked up Berry and Bonn Bonn, she smiled at them then went back home. She walked inside her house and went upstairs to her room, then sat on the side of her bed.

"So are we friends now?" Ruby asked while looking at Bonn Bonn and Berry

"Yes we friends now, very great friends." Berry said

Ruby felt something warm in her cold chest.

'Is this the feeling that people get from having friends?' Ruby asked herself in her thoughts

Ruby smiled at the two of them then laid them down and got under the covers beside them then fell asleep. That morning Ruby woke up and stretched then looked at Bonn Bonn and Berry, they were not moving or talking so she became sad again. She thought that everything from earlier was a dream, then Bonn Bonn and Berry woke up and sat up. Ruby smiled and hugged then both, she got up and they did too. They all went downstairs into the kitchen, and Ruby made breakfast. She ate her breakfast then they all went outside to play, that day Ruby spent all of her time playing with Bonn Bonn and Berry. Summer pasted by and Fall started to slip away, but at the ending of Fall Ruby became sick. She didn't bother to tell Bonn Bonn and Berry cause she didn't want them to worry. After it became Winter and five days past by, it got really cold and snow started to fall from the sky. That day Ruby,Bonn Bonn, and Berry decided to go outside and play. But while they were playing outside it was way to cold for Ruby to be out while she was sick, she fainted from the cold breezes that past by them.

Bonn Bonn and Berry dragged Ruby into her house and tried carrying her upstairs to her room, but they couldn't. So they laid her on the couch and covered her up, she had a bad fever and was very sick. Bonn Bonn and Berry started to take care of her but Ruby did not wake up for three days. On the fourth day Ruby slowly opened her eyes and saw Bonn Bonn and Berry sitting beside her.

"I...have been sick...for a long...time...i didn't want you two to worry about me. So i decided not to tell you both..." Ruby said while smiling a little and coughing slightly

"R-Ruby..." Bonn Bonn said while looking sad at Ruby

"Please...don't worry...about me." Ruby said calmly

Ruby then started to cough hard, and with all of the energy she had left she leaned down and hugged her two friends.

"We...will always be...friends." Ruby said while smiling and laying back down, then closing her eyes

Sadly after she said that she passed away, Bonn Bonn and Berry were very sad. They went outside and got two shovels then dug a six foot deep grave, they went back inside and got out a dark brown casket from the basement. Bonn Bonn and Berry dragged the casket outside and put it beside the grave, they went inside and picked up Ruby's body then went back outside. They then laid Ruby in the casket and closed it, and they put the casket in the grave hole. Berry and Bonn Bonn buried the casket deep in the cold ground, they went back inside and upstairs into Ruby's room and Bonn Bonn picked up Ruby's locket then they walked into the closet. Berry closed the closet door and they sat down in there not moving or speaking ever again.

A year went by after Ruby's death, and a new family moved into the house. The dad and mom had a son who was the oldest, and one daughter who was the youngest. The son's name was Roman and the daughter's name was Elizabeth. One day Elizabeth was walking around the house looking at things, she then heard a soft peaceful humming sound. She followed the humming and it led to her room, she then looked around and saw no one. Elizabeth shrugged then opened the closet and saw the stuffed animal bunny and bear. She leaned down and picked up the bunny and bear, then saw a locket in the bunny's hand. Elizabeth sat the bunny and bear down on her bed then took the locket and opened it, inside the locket was a picture of a girl with the bunny and bear.

She picked up the bunny and bear then walked downstairs to her brother Roman, she showed him the picture, bunny, and bear.

"What is this stuff?" Roman asked while looking at the bunny and bear

"I found it upstairs in my room in the closet." Elizabeth said

"Well go put it back or something cause it isn't yours." Roman said

Elizabeth sighed then walked back upstairs into her room, she put the bunny and bear back in the closet. She then sat down on her bed and looked at the picture of the girl, Elizabeth took the picture out of the locket. She looked on the back of the picture and saw a name on it, she looked closer at the name.

"It says Ruby?" Elizabeth said while looking at the picture of the girl again

"She must be Ruby, she looks very pretty." Elizabeth said talking to herself

Elizabeth sat down the picture and locket on her night stand then laid down and covered up, then went to sleep. A week had passed by and Elizabeth could not forget about the picture of the girl named Ruby, she also kept hearing the humming. She tried to tell her brother but he wouldn't believe her, so that night Elizabeth stayed up waiting to see who was humming. Elizabeth sat on the edge of her bed and waited, she looked at the door way to her room then saw a shadow walk by. Elizabeth stood up fast and ran out into the hallway then looked both ways, she saw the shadow walk downstairs. Elizabeth then ran quickly downstairs and saw the shadow standing in the living room.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked while looking at the shadow

"I'm Ruby and this is my home." The shadow said while turning around to look at Elizabeth

"Wait right here." Elizabeth said

Elizabeth ran upstairs into her brother's room then grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs.

"Look right there it's Ruby that girl who was in that picture i showed you." Elizabeth said while pointing to the ghost of Ruby

Roman looked at the ghost of Ruby, then she disappeared and popped up in front of them.

"What are your names?" Ruby asked nicely

"I'm Elizabeth and this is my brother Roman." Elizabeth said while pointing to herself then to Roman

"It's nice to meet you both." Ruby said

"How did you die?" Elizabeth asked

"I died from being very sick." Ruby said

Roman was not saying a word cause he was in shock, to know that it was real.

"That's sad, but how are you still here?" Elizabeth asked

"Cause i want to stay in my home forever." Ruby said calmly

Ruby started to hum again as she walked away and disappeared.

"Ruby! Where are you?!" Elizabeth asked while yelling

Suddenly Elizabeth and Roman heard humming coming from Elizabeth's room, they ran upstairs to Elizabeth's room and saw Ruby sitting on the bed humming.

"Is there a way to bring you back to life?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes, you must go to my grave outside and dig up my casket then open it. Then put the locket around my neck and leave the casket open." Ruby said calmly

"Then we will do that." Elizabeth said

Roman had no choice but to help his sister bring Ruby back to life. Elizabeth got the locket then they all walked outside to the grave, Roman went and got the shovels then came back and gave Elizabeth one shovel.

Elizabeth and Roman started to dig up the casket, after a few minutes they found the casket and picked it up then sat it down beside the grave hole. They opened Ruby's casket then Elizabeth leaned down and put the locket around Ruby's neck. Roman and Elizabeth backed away from the casket as they saw Ruby's ghost walk pass them and lay on her own body, then phased into it. Suddenly a bright light shined from the casket, Ruby's organs,muscle tissues, skin,hair and everything else formed back on her body. Ruby slowly stood up as the light went away, she looked at her hands and body then smiled. Elizabeth and Roman helped Ruby out of the casket then she smiled even more and hugged them both.

"Thank you both so much. I must leave now sadly." Ruby said sweetly

"No you don't, you can live with us in your old home." Elizabeth said

"Are you sure?"Ruby asked while letting them go

"Yes i'm sure." Elizabeth said happily

Elizabeth grabbed Ruby's hand and Roman took her other hand then they walked back inside the house. They all walked up to Elizabeth and Roman's mom and dad.

"Can our friend Ruby live with us?" Elizabeth and Roman asked while letting Ruby walk up to their mom and dad

"It's nice to meet you both, i will not cause you any trouble." Ruby said sweetly

"Sure she can live with us." The mom said nicely

"Ruby you can sleep in the guest room, okay?" The dad said while asking

"Yes sir." Ruby said

Ruby, Elizabeth, and Roman all smiled then laughed a little

"Roman and I are your friends now, okay?" Elizabeth said while smiling wide

"All right." Ruby said happily

After a couple of months went by Ruby,Elizabeth, and Roman became best friends, and stayed happy together.

That's the end of Ruby The Gloomy Girl, thank you very much for reading.


End file.
